David
"its just like things aren't the same anymore" -david about mike info David (Dave Wilmore) is a 13 year old human teenager who lives in acm city with his parents and siblings, he is good at skateboarding, and he is one of finn's other friends, he sometimes hangs with finn or one of the others in some episodes, he has his own friends he hangs out with often, he dislikes his father mike due to his anger issues over the years and wants him to change, he is also Mariana's boyfriend and he is sarahs younger brother and a year younger then ashley, and the older brother of mike jr, and youngest and oldest of some other siblings. early life David was born sometime around January 6 2002 being one of mikes other children, being the younger brother of ashley and sarah and his other older siblings, at one point he was afraid of his angry father, the way he acted most of the time, except mike was stlil kind of nice to him back in the days, he at one point met his girlfriend mariana while his dad was going angry over a show he created, (which was secretly made by shala after she made the main character that looks like her) he started getting haters and got mad at his children even more, hating them for hating his show, david had no idea why his father liked the show, he eventually met rick, mason, christina, craig, Garrett, flint and mark, one day, and he even encountered a an angry teen named ian who hated him so much, Meeting Finn for the first time He watched shala but never got hypnotized but he saw finn beat her up and a few days later he encounters him along with his friends and introduces himself, they became friends until they got a letter to a studio, and they went there along with mike jr and andy Discovering his father's job once they arrived they waited in a class room until the boss comes in who is revealed to be his father mike, david was shocked and surprised after finding out his father was the owner of the studio, as he was never told about his job, mike explains to them about his animation past and then draws shala, which also angers david when he finds out his dad made the show he hated on since it came out, Confronting His father after his father raged over his failed plan to hypnotize david and the rest, he is angry that his father kept this secret and was still being mad as always, finn tells him this happens to some people, he tells the fox that his dad has been angry for years and that he cannot take it anymore, finn tells him that they should confront him about it and try to make things better, david agrees and they head to the room, when they get in there, david confronts his father mike and tells him that he needs to stop and he is tired of him raging at everyone around him, however, his father refuses to listen to him, that he cannot tell him what to do and that hes still mad about the lost of his show and that his plan failed an suggests that they should confront eachother by dueling, david gives up hope and decides to fight his dad, with his lightsaber, he manages to defeat mike by destroying his lightsaber, david threats to strike him down and he has no other choice since mike won't listen to him and not stop raging, Confronting the real shala as david was about to strike down mike his saber suddenly turned off, he turns to see a hooded figure, who tells him not to kill his own dad, finn asks who it was, and it reveals to be shala who was actually a real person, david was confused that she was real and thought she was a cartoon character, Kevin's crush with his older sister sarah a few days after shala's defeat he was riding his skateboard and notices kevin Sometime between kevin's in love and The "new" mr pepper he was interviewed on the news about shala, Dealing with mr Carrot's true facts Reuniting with Mariana Confronting ian Shala's revenge Invited to "Dr shawnbrick's" mansion Battling shawn's minons Confronting lankana invited to devon's party Gallery W.IP Relationships W.I.P Trivia * its unknown who david's mother is * david was going to just be a minor character but, guardian ninja decided to add him as a major main character along wtih ashley and mike jr, and carloline and derek and mariana * david used a lightsaber to fight his father (its unknown where he even got one) he even uses it in other episodes, until it was destroyed by lankana, its unknown if he is able to fix it, or get a replacement with the help of his girlfriend mariana * david has great fighting skills and can easily defeat someone, however he was defeated by shala, (after yellow finn gave her a idea) and ian after getting kicked, * its revealed david met mariana before the series started * david has a girlfriend is the first episode that stars david as the main focus of the episode * david appears in the news in the first shala's escape episode * Unlike any other character in the series (except mariana christina, heather, and sarah and some of the cameo characters) david has blue eyes, and white pupils, * david will be updated in season 2 * david does have friends that are older then him currently. but its unknown if he has any friends that are his age, besides his girlfriend * he was gonna appear in meet uncle devon as the focus but the plot was changed, however he can be seen in the pictures * He has dueled shala 2 times so far in the series Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Males Category:People Category:Humans Category:Davids family Category:Good guys Category:Teens Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Wilmore family Category:Nephews Category:Mikes enemies